


Fic February - 22

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day twenty-two of fic February. Mickey vs. children part 1: the one where he does alright and it turns Ian on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 22

                “Mickey!” Debbie called from the kitchen. Mickey ignored her, and a few minutes later when he heard her bounding up the stairs he groaned and rolled over to face the wall. She stuck her head in the door. “Mickey. I need your help.”

 

                Mickey pretended to be asleep for only a few more seconds before Debbie flipped the light on and crossed the room to shake his shoulder. Mickey rolled onto his front in an attempt to suffocate himself in the pillow (maybe possibly enjoying how it smelled like Ian) and yelped when Debbie yanked it out from under his head.

 

                “I need your help downstairs,” she said and looked Mickey over in what seemed to be her best disapproving Fiona impression. “On second thought, take a shower first and then help me downstairs.”

 

                She stayed there, poking him occasionally until he rolled over and pushed at her. “Yes, alright, alright. I’ll be down in a fuckin’ minute.”

 

                Debbie threw a towel and clean boxers (Ian’s, but Mickey generally wore his anyways) at him and then left Mickey to it.

 

                He showered quickly and went downstairs to his doom, which today came in the form of twelve kids running around and bumping into his legs. Debbie was sitting with a couple of them and trying to get them to colour but most of them were ignoring her. The technical term for what they were doing was running wild, but Mickey didn’t feel fit to comment since he was supposed to be helping.

 

                He’d helped out a little before, took a kid upstairs once to clean the puke off him and carried a girl inside after she’d bonked her head on the pool ladder and bawled for her daddy. He wasn’t her daddy but he’d gotten her a bag of frozen peas for her head and she fell asleep on his chest after she’d cried herself out. He was stuck under the sleeping child on the couch until pick-up time and the mom had been pissed since little Susie wouldn’t sleep right that night but Mickey could live with it. Mainly because Ian had been so turned on by it, by him walking around followed by a herd of kids and handling it like a pro.

 

                Talking about getting their own place and adopting a kid became dirty talk for Ian and Mickey called him a freak and accused him of having a weird parental fetish. He said that and he teased Ian about it but Mickey privately wanted it at least as badly as Ian did.

 

                That was why he let Debbie dump her litter of daycare kids on him so she could take a power nap. Ian could barely wait to jump him after pick-up once the parents were done throwing Debbie dirty looks for letting Mickey _fucking_ Milkovich near their kids, since when was he even living here anyways, etc etc. Mickey was good with it because Ian liked it so much. And maybe the kids weren’t bad company either.


End file.
